i need you
by kerochoi10
Summary: jaejoong menemukan changmin sedang menatap seorang ppria yang dipanngilanya "Ppa..." / YUNJAE GS rate M buat jaga jaga


Title : I NEED YOU

Main cast : Jung yunho (N) 28 tahun

Kim jaejoong (Y) 28 tahun

Kim changmin (N) 2 tahun

And other cast

Warnings : this is fanfic gs for all uke and my first fanfic about yunjae hope you like itu. don't like don't read and last I-N-E-E-D-Y-O-U-R-R-E-V-I-E-W

Author pov

"Changminnie… jangan lari lari chagi nnati kau jatuh" teriak yeoja cantik bernama Kim jaejoong itu pada putranya Kim changmin yang aktif berlari karna baru bisa berjalan dengan benar di usianya yang baru akan menginjak 2 tahun. Sedangkan, bayi tampan itu hanya tertawa mendengar suara ibunya yang memanggilnya. Changmin sangat senang berada di taman ini dia terus berlari sampai dia menabrak sesorang sampai ia terjatuh.

Sedangkan jaejoong mulai panic saat melihat bayi gembulnya itu tak ada lagi dalam jangkauan matanya. "Changminnie" teriak jaejoong sambil mencari cari bayi gembulnya itu yang sedang menatap dengan pandangan sulit diartikan pada seorang namja dihadapannya. Dengan cepat jaejoong menghampiri changmin dan membawa bocah gembul itu dalam gendongannya.

"Aigoo… dasar anak nakal jangan menghilang dan membuat eomma panik seperti itu chagi kau tahu jantung eomma serasa akan lepas" kata jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak memarahi changmin. Changmin? Dia masih menatap namja itu. "Waeyo aegya ?" tanya jaejoong bingung.

"Ppa…" kata Changmin setelah sadar dari kekagumannya *?* jaejoong menyerngit bingung dan mengikuti arah pandangan mata changmin. Nafas jaejoong tercekat saat melihat siapa yang dari tadi dipandangi changmin.

Author pov

Jaejoong pov

Dia…. Kenapa dia mucul lagi ? kenapa muncul lagi di saat hidupku sudah tenang bersama changmin. Aku berusaha mengatur ekspresi ku dan perasaan ku. "Ppa" suara changmin menyadarkan aku dari lamunan ku. Ku eratkan dekapan ku pada changmin. "Changmin dengarkan eomma ne ? dia bukan appa mu ayo kita pergi" kata ku membawa changmin pergi. Tapi changmin malah menangis. Aku berusaha menenangkan changmin dalam gendongan ku. Tapi, tangan kekar itu mengambil changmin dari dalam gendongan ku.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari anak ku jung yunho-ssi" kata ku

Sedangkan yunho ? dia hanya melirik ku lalu menepuk nepuk pantat changmin yang menempelkan pipinya di dada yunho. "Ppa" kata changmin

"Wae ?" tanya yunho

Changmin hanya terkikik senang. Yunho menciumi pipi gembul changmin yang membuat changmin makin terkikik dengan senang. Aku ? aku hanya menatap mereka perasaan senang, menghangat, dan sakit menjadi satu saat melihat yunho menggendong anaknya sendiri.

"Apa kau mau permen kapas ?" tanya yunho pada changmin

"Eum… men… pas…" jawab changmin dengan semangat pada yunho. Yunho membawa changmin tanpa melirik aku sedikitpun. Langkah kaki ku terasa kaku untuk mengejar yunho. Aku hanya memandang changmin yang tertawa bahagia dalam dekapan yunho. Aku terdiam dan memilih duduk di pinngir sungai dan merenung. Aku tahu yunho tak akan melakukan apapun pada changmin.

_Flashback…_

_Aku dan yunho menikah dengan modal nekat dan tanpa restu orang tua yunho. Meski begitu aku sangat bahagia bersama yunho si tuan muda jung pewaris kerajaan jung corp._

"_Boo" panggil yunho_

"_Mwo ?" tanya ku_

_Yunho mendekat dan berada di hadapan ku tangannya meremaspundak ku dan ia menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir ku. Aku hanya mengikuti permainannya tangannya mulai mengangkat kaos yang ku kenakan sedangkat tangan ku sudah membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya lalu membuang bajunya sembarangan._

_Kututup matanya saat tautan bibir kami terlepas. "Jauhkan tangan mu dari mata ku boo" perintah yunho_

"_Shirreo" kata ku enggan bahaya jika yunho melihat tubuh ku yang tak seindah yeoja yeoja yang pernah yunho temui aku takut ia akan meninggalkan aku. Yunho menarik tanganku dari matanya dan aku langsung menutup mata ku tak ingin yunho melihat tubuh ku._

"_Buka mata mu boo" perintah yunho dengan nada yang tegas jika sudah begini aku mau tak mau membuka mata ku yang langsung berhadapan dengan mata musang milik yunho. Yunho tersenyum lembut sambil menatap ku "Tubuh mu indah"_

'_Blush…' tanpa di suruh wajah ku langsung memerah. Yunho tersenyum lalu menyeringai. "Mari kita mulai permainan sebenarnya boo"_

_KEESOKAN PAGINYA…._

_Aku membuka mata ku dan mendapati tangan kekar yunho berada di pinggang ku dan juga juniornya yang dengan sempurna tertanam di tubuh ku. Aku bergerak dengan sangat pelan dan tak ingin membangunkan yunho dan juniornya._

"_Ish… si jung ini benar benar apa dia itu tak sadar apa permainannya itu membuat sekujur tubuh ku sakit apalagi pinggangg ku serasa mau lepas" gerutu ku_

"_Tak baik boo jika pagi hari kau sudah menggerutu" kata yunho tanpa membuka menatap yunho horror saat merasakan juniornya membesar di dalam ku."Kau yunho bagaimana bisa juniormu membesar lagi ?"_

"_Kau sudah membangunkannya bertanggung jawablah boo"_

"_Mwo ? shir… ah… yunnieh…"_

_Semuanya terasa begitu indah sampai di usia pernikahan kami yang ke 3 bulan ibu yunho mendatangi ku tanpa sepengetahuan yunho._

"_Kau wanita jalang sampai kapan kau membuat urie yunho menderita ?"tanya ny jung dengan sinis. Aku haanya terdiam menerima semua cemoohnya pada ku. "Aku mohon lepaskanlah yunho aku sudah tak kuat jika melihat yunho yang bekerja seperti itu bagaimana perasaan mu saat tahu putra yang kau besarkan dengan sepenuh hati membangkan pada mu hanya untuk seorang wanita ?"_

_Aku masih diam tidak bergeming. Ny jung berlutut dihadapan ku dengan air matanya. "Aku mohon tinggalkanlah yunho jangan kau buat dia lebih menderita lagi aku sudah tidak kuat melihat dia yang seperti itu bahkan kau tak tahu jika yunho sering terluka aku mohon"_

_Aku mengangkat tubuh ny jung agar dia berdiri. "Aku mohon jangan begini eomonim" ny jung tetap berlutut di hadapan ku. Aku menutup mata ku dengan air mata yang mengalir di wajah ku. "Baiklah, eomonim tolong jaga yunho untukku"_

_Saat itu aku pergi tanpa mengetahui satu hal bahwa aku sedang hamil._

_Flashback end…._

Aku tersadar saat yunho duduk di sebelah ku bersama changmin. "Astaga kau mau membuat changmin mati yunho ?" tanya ku dengan menatap tajam yunho.

"Wae ?" tanya yunho

"Kau ini bagaimana jika changmin sakit gigi ? anak kecil tidak boleh makan terlalu banyak makanan manis dan asataga changminnie kau belum boleh meminum ini chagi" kata ku saat melihat changmin akan menganggak gelas kopi yunho.

"Mma…" protes changmin dengan mata berkaca kaca dan siap menangis.

"Jika kau jadi anak baik dan mendengarkan kata eomma, eomma akan masak banyak makanan untuk mu eotte ?" tanya ku yang di sambut baik anggukan antusias changmin.

Jaejoong pov end

Yunho pov

Aku tersenyum saat melihat ke akraban jaejoong dan changmin. Meski aku tak tahu kenapa changmin memanggil ku appa. Tapi jika aku melihat changmin aku merasa sedang berkaca. Wajahnya, tingkah lakunya semuanya mirip dengan ku tapi tidak dengan mata dan bibirnya yang mirip dengan jaejoong.

Jaejoong yeoja cantik itu tidak berubah sama sekali masih tetap sama. Parasnya yang cantik yang mampu menggetarkan dada ku, mata doe eyes yang memikat. Hari itu, aku seharian bersama jaejoong dan changmin merasakan apa artinya itu keluarga.

Yunho pov end

Author pov

Yunho mengantar jaejoong dan changmin pulang karna changmin benar benar tak ingin terlepas darinya. Di dalam perjalanan pulang changmin tak berhenti henti berceloteh yang tak diketahui jaejoong dan yunho artinya.

"Yunho ini bukan jalan pulang ke rumah ku" kata jaejoong

"Aku memang tak ingin mengantarkan mu pulang ke rumah mu" jawab yunho

Baru jaejoong akan bertanya lagi changmin sudah meraba raba dadanya "Mma… num…num…"

"Changminnie, jangan di sini chagi nanti saja ne ?" kata jaejoong yang mendapat gelengan keras dari changmin. Yunho yang paham apa yang changmin inginkan pun bersuara "Lakukan saja aku tak apa apa bahkan dulu aku sudah sering melihat dan meremas dada mu boo"

"Jung yunho jaga bicaramu saat di depan changmin" kata jaejoong yang mulai membuka beberapa kancing bajunya. Dengan sigap changmin langsung menyedot dada jaejoong dengan kuat. Jaejoong hanya meringis sakit.

Author pon end

Yunho pov

Jaejoong terlalu serius mengurus changmin sampai tidak sadar jika kami telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Aku memperhatikan jaejoong yang menatap changmin dengan lembut. Jaejoong menjauhkan wajah changmin dari dadanya. Setelah mengancingkan bajunya jaejoong membersihkan mulut cahngmin mengecup pipinya dan menyanyikan lagu untuk changmin.

Hati ku mengnghangat melihat perlakuan jaejoong pada changmin. Mata jaejoong menatap ku. "Sudah sampai ? kenapa tidak memanggil ku ?" tanya jaejoong

"Changmin sudah tidur ?" tanya ku

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil keluar dari mobil aku menuntun mereka memasuki rumah ku. "Bawa changmin ke kamarnya" kata ku melihat raut wajah bingung jaejoong tetapi, jaejoong tetap membawa changmin mengikuti aku masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Setelah ,menidurkan changmin jaejoong terpana melihat kamar yang di dominasi warna biru muda itu dengan banyak pernak pernik toy story film kesukaan changmin. "Wow, kau bisa tahu film kesukaan changmin hebat" kata jaejoong

"Lebih baik kita ke ruang tamu akan banyak yang perlu kita bicarakan di sini jung jaejoong" kata ku meninggalkan jaejoong ke ruang tamu.

Yunho pov end

Jaejoong pov

Aku berjalan menyusuri rumah ini. Meski barang barang di rumah ini adalah barang barang aku dan yunho dulu tetap saja akan terasa banyak kenangannya jika aku melihatnya satu persatu. Air mata ku menetes saat melihat foto foto ku dan yunho yang di pajang di atas meja. Dengan cepat aku menghapusnya sebelum yunho melihatnya.

"Ternyata kau di sini boo" kata yunho

Aku menoleh dan menatap yunho yang menari tangan ku ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang aku tak tahu ruangan apa itu. "Kau mau membawa ku kemana ?"

Yunho menghemppaskan tangan ku kasar dan membanting pintu. Aku menatap kamar yang aku tahu kamar yunho yang juga masih tersimpan dengan rapi semua barang barang ku. "KENAPA KAU MENINGALKAN AKU ? DAN MEMBAWA CHANGMIN TANPA AKU TAHU SEDIKITPUN TENTANG DIA ?" teriak yunho

Air mata ku menetes saat mendengar teriakan yunho. "KAU MEMBUANG KU TANPA AKU TAU APA SALAH KU. KAU MEMBUAT KU GILA JUNG JAEJOONG. APA KAU SENANG SUDAH MEMBUAT KU HANCUR ? SAMPAI DETIK INI AKU MASIH MENCINTAI MU ATAU MEMANG DARI AWAL KAU HANYA BERNIAT MEMPERMAIKAN AKU ?" tanya yunho

"ANIYA, aku tulus pada mu apa kau tak bisa merasakan cinta ku untuk mu ? aku pergi hanya ingin membuat mu lebih baik dan soal changmin jika kau bisa mengandungnya-pun aku juga tak akan memberikannya pada mu dia putra ku" balas ku menatap mata yunho.

Jaejoong pov end

Author pov

"Jung, kau seharusnya memberinya nama jung changmin kau salah memberinya marga boo" suara yunho melunak. Mereka terdiam.

"Aku mohon kembalilah boo, kembalilah ke sisi ku. Aku ingin kau yang mengurus ku. Aku ingin saat aku pulang ada changmin yang dengan semangat menyambut ku dan aku ingin melihat senyum kalian di sisi ku. Aku akan menebus kesalahn ku pada changmin karna tak ada di sisinnya selama ini tak tahu kata pertamanya, tangisan pertamanya" yunho menggenggam tangan jaejoong dan menatap mata jaejoong dalam.

Air mata jaejoong makin deras saat melihat kesungguhan yunho padanya dan chaangmin. "Bagaimana dengan eomonim aku…"

Jari telunjuk yunho menutup bibir jaejoong. "Ssst…. Tenanglah boo bahkan eomma dan appa membantu ku mencari mu"

Jaejoong menatap yunho dalam. "Aku tak pantas kau tahu aku….."

"Dengarkan aku jung jaejoong hanya aku yang menilai siapa yang pantas bersama ku atau tidak dan dari jutaan yeoja yang ada di dunia ini hanya kau yang paling pantas bersama ku apallagi di tambah changmin aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menganggu kita lagi" kata yunho tegas. Senyuman lembut terlukis di wajah yunho "Neo jung jaejoong, neo-ya hanamaneul saranghalgeoya jinnja saranghae jung jaejoong"

"Nado saranghae jung yunho babo jeongmal saranghae" balas jaejoong memeluk yunho yang dibalas tak kalah erat oleh yunho.

END

Eotteokhe ? aneh ya ? kalau kalian reviewnya baik di setiap tulisan yang aku buat aku bisa bikini sequel dan bikin cerita yang kalian minta lho… aku mau bikin cerita yang berlanjut tapi takut idenya ilang di tengah jalan :D last I-N-E-E-D-Y-O-U-R-R-E-V-I-E-W


End file.
